Rosalie and Edward Mixed Emo Love
by RosieHere
Summary: Rosalie and Edward Emo love story!  : There are characters point of view as well! I hope you like this story it is a a One-shot to see how much you like this story :D


**This story is me and Emmett on our anniversary! :D :D I was bored and this came out of nowhere One-Shot! I would say on our 15****th**** Anniversary :) 3**

**ALL HUMAN! Emmett and I have a daughter together named Lillian and there might be a big surprise for Emmett!**

**Just too say if you don't get how old Emmett and I are is here are the ages.**

**Emmett~30**

**Elizabeth(I change my name a lot so I usually put this one or Nelly and people call me this name because I am cool like that!)~27 **

**I do not own Twilight or the song I am writing in this story!**

**Whitney Houston "I will always love you"**

Elizabeth's POV  
>Oh my god! Today is Emmett and I's 15th Anniversary! As I turned to my left, I see my baby Emmett sleeping on his stomach, snoring. Isn't that romantic? I mean most girls would think it's gross but, I think it's cute. As my thoughts carried on, Emmett opened his eyes, showing off his bright baby blue eyes.<p>

"Good, Morning, baby?" Emmett asked me while kissing me on the lips. I kissed him right back having my hands in his hair. "I take that as yes" Emmett said. I giggled and kept kissing him until we had to catch out breathes.

"Baby that was amazing last night, I never felt like that, since our honeymoon!" Emmett yelled out.

"Well, baby, I did it because I love you very much" I said while laughing at the same time

"Can we do it again now!" Emmett asked.

"Later baby, for now I would say Happy 15th Anniversary!" I yelled out.

"Happy Anniversary! I love you so much baby!" Emmett exclaimed. I leaned for a kiss and Emmett took it like it is our last kiss and our life's are almost done. I sat up and went to sit between his legs still kissing my man. "Baby I love you so much, you're the best husband and father in the whole world!" I said against his mouth with a smile forming on my face. "I…kiss…love…kiss…you…kiss…so much baby that you mean the world to me. I love your face, I love your ass because it's mine, I love that you are the mother of our children; I love your amazing bright emerald green eyes that sparkle in the bright sun. I knew you were the one when I first saw you." Emmett told me.

"I never knew how kind you were to say all those things, I mean I thought I wasn't a good mother of wife…I would do anything for you or this family just to have you safe Emmy. You mean the world too me and I don't what people think of you in any way really! Because I know you and you know me so I always think to myself that I know I am safe and you to be safe as well and our daughter Lillian." I smiled at Emmett.

"Awe baby I feel the same way all the time! I mean I worry about you so much. Anything could happen and I don't want to lose my baby, you mean the world to me." Emmett said.

"I love you" I told Emmett.

"As I love you honey" Emmett said giving me a long kiss.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Emmett's POV

I walked into my very large house after doing a few errands today. I bought Elizabeth a diamond necklace and a matching bracelet. I also got her a giant Teddy Bear, a large bouquet of Red Roses and an engagement ring. Yes, tonight, I plan to ask Elizabeth to marry me again. I hope she says yes I know her she would say that. As I turned the corner to enter the large kitchen, there were two lite candles, pink rose petals, and food on the table. In the background I can hear _Whitney Houston "I will always love you" _starting to play. I knew this song; it was our wedding song that we danced to together as husband and wife.

As I was thinking about my thoughts, I see my wife, my soul mate, my beautiful wife. She was wearing a long red dress that was covering her feet and it was V neck, her hair in large curls, light make up. Wow was all I can say right now just thinking of my wife.

"Baby you look amazing." I said.

She blushed and walked towards me so now we were face to face "Thank you" She said.

"Would you like to have this dance with me?" I asked her.

"I would love to my dear" She said as I took her into my arms and started to dance slowly. "You know I never how much I would see my wife like this" I said it in her ear as Elizabeth shivered. I just laughed and she joined in after a couple of seconds. I twirled her around which made her laugh and smile.

I started to sing the words in her ear softly and then I felt something wet going down my neck.

I looked to see Elizabeth's face with tears coming down her beautiful face. "Baby don't cry please" I said as I wiped her tears away with my finger.

"It's just that I feel such a loner that I can't do anything right. I hope I made this Anniversary really good. I mean I don't think I did a good job at I feel like I ruined it all" Elizabeth explained.

"Baby you didn't do anything wrong I love you and you know that. You are not a loner; you are the best in the world. You did the most amazing job ever by setting this dinner up for us." I kissed her all the way to her neck.

"Baby I have something to tell you. Please don't get mad at me?" Elizabeth said.

"Babe I won't get mad I am your husband. You can tell me anything" I smiled at her.

"Well…baby…I'm….pregnant" Elizabeth said.

I was shocked really I am very shocked! Emmett Dale McCarthy is SHOCKED!

"I am going to be a daddy again?" I asked Elizabeth.

Now tears were coming down on both of our faces "Yes…Yes you're going to be a daddy again and I will become a mommy again." Elizabeth said between tears.

I kissed her and this moment was very important between us. I had to do what I need to do right now.

I got down on one knee and took out the small box holding the ring "Baby I loved you since the day I met you. When I saw you I thought we would be together and have our own family. And it turned out, I was right. So do me the honor and be my wife again?" I asked Elizabeth.

Her Face was shocked and full of happiness.

"Yes Baby Yes!" She whispered to me.

I got up took the ring and placed it on her left hand, third finger. "I love you baby" I told her while kissing.

"As I love you" Elizabeth said.

Now this is our forever and will stay like this forever

**What did you think? Like it or it sucked? Tell me leave your comments! Please Review! Thanks so much :D :D**

**~Nelly~**


End file.
